smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Stiles (Earth 1)
|relatives= |status=Deceased |species=Human/Metahuman |gender=Female |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 4 Episode 18: |death= Season 4 Episode 18: }} Dawn Stiles was a student. She was popular but a controlling snob, and is described by her boyfriend as having an annoying high-pitched voice. Year 4 Dawn was enraged when she discovered that was nominated prom queen. Shortly after, her boyfriend dumped her and she was left without a prom date. While perusing potential new dates, Dawn drove her car into Carlton Gorge, which contained meteor rocks. She was put into a coma, but acquired the ability to travel out of her body and to transfer her spirit into other people through physical touch. She astral-projected her spirit from her body and took over 's body. As Martha, she says she believes Clark and Lois are together, which disgusted them as well Lana. She used Lana's body to attempt to electrocute her ex-boyfriend, then jumped into the body of one of her former friends, Harmony. As Harmony, she went to see her own body, unconscious and disfigured at the hospital, and transferred into the body of a nurse to kill it. Dawn later gained possession of to convince Clark to take her to the prom, wearing a dress Lois would never wear. She then took control of Chloe's body when she was announced Prom Queen and made a speech about how Dawn Stiles really deserved the crown. The crowd responded with boos, so Dawn got angry and attempted to burn the school down as Chloe. However, Clark Kent figured out that Chloe was possessed and tried to stop her. Dawn took possession of Clark, and knocked Chloe to the ground with Clark's super-strength. Before she could complete her plan, Jonathan forced her spirit out with a piece of green Kryptonite, the pain of the kryptonite apparently forcing Dawn out of Clark and causing her to 'pass on' to whatever afterlife awaited her after the death of her original body. Personality Dawn was bossy, domineering and conceited, earning the contempt of most people in her school. She was also shown to be somewhat lacking in intelligence, despite often describing herself as a genius. Ironically, for all her haughty attitude and self-proclaimed superiority, Dawn seemed to be deeply insecure and to long for approval and acceptance among her peers, making her something of a tragic villain. All these are traits of a narcissistic personality disorder. Powers & Abilities *'Possession:' Dawn could transfer her spirit into the body of another person through physical contact. Even after her body died she continued to live on and move from person to person. While she possessed someone their spirit was essentially suppressed and after she left their body they had no memory of the possession. She was only truly killed when her spirit was forced out of the body it inhabited, having no one to transfer into she was forced to 'pass on' to whatever afterlife awaited her. Appearances Trivia * According to the High School Yearbook, Dawn was most likely to "Have plastic surgery". * Dawn had several catch phrases that she used constantly: "restrategy", "Genius!", and "Laters!". She used these catch phrases even while she was people in . * Dawn favors the color pink. * Dawn possessed many people in Smallville, and so was played by many different actors and actresses. These include , , , Kandyse McClure, Rebecca Reichert, , , and assorted extras. * Dawn is a classic example of a "freak of the week". * In 2008, Beatrice Rosen starred in The Dark Knight. She played the Moscow ballerina 'Natascha', being one of Bruce Wayne's many European paramours. In her scene Natashca, Wayne, Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes discuss the implications of the vigilante known as the Batman and Natascha jokingly questions whether Harvey Dent is really the Caped Crusader. * Dawn's abilities are similar to DC Comics character Deadman. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Earth 1 Villains Category:Meteor Freaks Category:Metahumans